<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Half Demon and the Familiar by C_Storm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205518">The Half Demon and the Familiar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Storm/pseuds/C_Storm'>C_Storm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Storm/pseuds/C_Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Prompt:</p><p>The roles between a witch and their familiar are reversed. Instead of an animal being the witch’s familiar, it’s the witch that’s the animal’s familiar. Write about the first time a young witch is chosen as a familiar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, this prompt was found on Tumblr and I do not own the idea. This has no connection to my Witch and the Demon story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome had been practicing her craft for nearly 4 years with very little success. The traditional techniques her tutor was trying to teach her just didn’t seem to be working. Her cousin Kikyou was a natural. She could easily manage all the spells and incantations. Kagome could feel the power, but it didn’t seem to be working. She could imagine the magic and see the end result in her head when she closed her eyes, but when she opened them, nothing. She was so frustrated. Kikyou had already surpassed her and although her dear cousin and friend had tried to help her; she was starting to think that she would never learn.</p><p> </p><p>She sat outside under the night sky, staring at the stars. The deep, inky sky was dotted with thousands of tiny lights. Twinkling behind the clouds and almost resembling fireflies in a dark field. She could almost imagine floating among them, letting the darkness surround her and feeling the cool night air. She could smell the sweet breeze carrying the scent of the blossoms and trees that surrounded their little makeshift home. When her parents had died, and she lost everything, she thought she would never be happy again. But her teacher and caregiver Kaede said she could tell she had power in her, even at such a young age. She’s lived here since she was around 8 years old, and Kikyou was taken in for training when she was around 13. Kagome had still been too young, but Kaede had promised that soon she would learn the craft. Now here she was, 19 winters old, and she felt like she knew nothing. She could feel the power as Kaede had taught her to seek it, and it was thrumming inside her, but she felt like when she reached in to grasp it, it wasn’t accessible. </p><p> </p><p>She let out a huff and decided a walk in the forest surrounding their home would be just the thing to help her clear her mind. She was supposed to be asleep, but who could sleep when things like this were happening? Kaede was asleep on her futon, and Kikyou was asleep on her own. Kagome’s futon remained empty and cold as she walked through the forest, staying close enough to stay safe, but going far enough so she could feel alone and free. As she reached her favorite spot she sat on a smooth rock next to a creek. It bubbled softly over the stones, and she could barely hear the small waterfall that was down a little ways. Bugs buzzed happily near her and she swatted one mosquito who was too close to her ear. As she sat there trying so hard to grasp her powers within her to get them to manifest, she heard a soft chuckle behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha had been prowling in the forest for some game to make a decent supper, when he smelled something new. As he approached cautiously, he saw a woman. Her power was strong. Stronger than he had ever seen before, but he could clearly see that someone had used a binding spell to keep it in check. He followed her to a small stream where she sat alone in the dark. The stupid witch didn’t even have a weapon to protect herself. He felt a chuckle reverberate in his chest. And she spun towards him at the sound, but he was hidden in the darkness. She must’ve been either very brave or very stupid. It was time to see which.</p><p> </p><p>“And what are you doing out here by yourself? Seems like a dangerous idea. Don’t ya think?”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced around and tried to pinpoint the voice. But there was no one there. She knew she had heard him; the voice was deep and masculine. She could feel someone watching her, and as she reached out to check her surroundings, she saw him. In the darkness, his power burned bright red. Like fresh cherries on the branch. She was facing him head on, though she knew she couldn’t see his face. She would not be intimidated by a demon. She lived here. She had every right to travel in these woods.</p><p> </p><p>“I, sir, happen to live near here. What, may I ask, are you doing? Seeking enjoyment in sneaking up on unsuspecting maidens?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at the cocky bravado. She had the potential to be very powerful. Once she could overcome the binding spell. Even with her powers locked away he could see them, and that was rare. Most times if powers were bound you wouldn’t be noticeable to those with the ability to see them. Hers were still bright and vibrant. Most powerful creatures wouldn’t even be able to tell the difference. </p><p> </p><p>“Sneak up? Why no, Maiden. I wouldn’t dare do that. I was just surprised that such a young witch would be in the forest at night. Don’t you know there are bears in these woods?”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced around but didn’t seem nervous by his statement. “Bears are not to be feared when you have made friends with them. All of the animals in this forest know me. I have lived most of my life here, and we do not harm each other.”</p><p> </p><p>She had lived here most of her life, but he had never known of her existence? That seemed odd. Although he didn’t come this close to the humans often, he still ran his perimeter checks to ensure his forest was safe. She had to be lying, but he couldn’t smell any lies on her. She seemed to at least believe what she was saying. He would have to look into this matter.</p><p> </p><p>But she was unafraid of him, and that intrigued him. He stepped forward, and she took in his appearance while keeping a neutral mask on her face, but her scent belied her interest and excitement. Who was this witch?</p><p> </p><p>Kagome stood and stared as the God stepped out of the shadows and stood tall. His soft silver hair that flowed in the wind, and the precious dog ears atop his head. The perfect sharp jawline and strong cheekbones. He was a God among men, and he was standing in the woods in the dark with her. She couldn’t help the thoughts she was having. It wasn’t like she had encountered many men in the last decade living with Kaede. If she did, it was only when they went to market to buy the few things they couldn’t get themselves. This man looked amazing. Luckily, after years of practicing her meditation, she was able to school her features into a calm stance and not give her dirty thoughts away. She kept her eyes on his face mostly, only giving a cursory glance to his body. He was lean, and even through his baggy clothes his aura let off a strong power and she found herself entranced.</p><p> </p><p>He, on the other hand, was bewildered. She was looking at him, and not frightened. He even could smell traces of arousal in her scent. He needed to get her out of the forest before any of the other demons residing in his territory took notice of her.</p><p> </p><p>“You say you’ve lived here most of your life, I don’t think that’s possible as this is my forest. I would definitely have noticed you before this. So why not tell me where you’re really from and what you’re doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>She glanced around, trying to make sure she hadn’t stepped into a portal, but no, she knew where she was. She made this trip every day. She meditated on this rock at least an hour every single day. Mind you, Kaede always walked her here and came back to get her, but she was always here.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I have come to this creek every day for the past 10 years. I live here. Perhaps it is you who is lost.”</p><p> </p><p>He felt himself growl, irritated at her lies, but she still smelled like she was telling the truth. As he took another sniff, he realized she also smelled like fucking heaven. </p><p> </p><p>“I definitely know where I am, witch. This is my territory, and you are trespassing. Now give me one good reason I shouldn’t kill you where you stand.”</p><p> </p><p>She almost flinched, but she managed to hold her ground. She had been trained to protect herself. Sure, the spells had never worked, but she knew how to do it. She would just have to make them work. If he tried to hurt her, she would put up a barrier or something. Definitely something.</p><p> </p><p>“What right do you have to kill me? Have I broken some law or stolen something that belongs to you? You do not own the forest. I have every right to live here. You do not frighten me.”</p><p> </p><p>He smelled her nervousness, but she was still telling the truth. The Bitch wasn’t even afraid of him. He would definitely teach her to respect him. He flexed his hand, revealing his long claws, and prepared to leap at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You will learn that being afraid of me would’ve been a wiser choice, Bitch!”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes went wide at the word and her mouth was running before she could think to be afraid, “My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! You will stop insulting me, or you will learn to fear me!”</p><p> </p><p>He stopped for a second, completely dumbfounded. She just stood up to him when he was about to attack her. No one had ever dared to do such a thing. This girl had spunk. And he liked it.</p><p> </p><p>“So witch, how long have you been training?” He could see her getting irritated by his refusal to use her name, but she didn’t lash out again. Instead, she stared him down and kept her mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>“I asked you a question, witch.” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes never left his, but still she said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Fine, then he would teach her to fear him in a different way. “Keh, you probably aren’t strong enough to do anything, anyway. Especially with that binding on you. I bet you can’t even light a candle.”</p><p> </p><p>He watched as his words registered, and the neutral expression fell for a second. She gaped, then he saw a fire erupt in her eyes and she was well and truly angry. But she was gorgeous when she was angry.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you! You don’t even know me! Do not assume to know what I can and cannot do!”</p><p> </p><p>She started stomping towards him and he prepared for a fight, but instead she stormed past him and he felt himself a little bummed that she hadn’t tried to fight him. He wanted to see what she was capable of while her powers were bound. He would just have to push her a little farther.</p><p> </p><p>He leapt into the trees and raced ahead of her. He landed in right in front of her and she almost fell over, but she managed to catch herself. If he didn’t know any better, he would think that she could sense his presence and pinpoint his location. But there was no way with her powers being bound. She brushed past him again, this time ramming her elbow against him. Oh, this was going to be fun. He leapt into the trees again, and instead of dropping straight down this time, he jumped in from the side to startle her.</p><p> </p><p>She sidestepped him easily. She could see him. Her powers were bound, but she could still sense him. It should have been impossible. He ran ahead of her one last time to test it, and he waited along the side of her path. When she got close he tried to grab her, but she did an interesting little turn to avoid his hand and bounced away. He was floored! She was going to be an amazing witch once her powers were unbound. It was at that moment he made up his mind. He was going to stay with her. This was going to be the most fun he’d had in a century.</p><p> </p><p>He continued to follow her, until he bumped into an invisible wall, and her scent vanished. A barrier. Inside his territory. This is why he didn’t know she existed. If he hadn’t been on her trail, he wouldn’t have been walking in the direction. Even as he stood there, he could feel it compelling him to turn away. So this explained everything. She had placed a barrier around her home, and it masked it, even to him. It was probably placed by the same person who bound her powers. What were they hiding her from? Or who?</p><p> </p><p>Kagome was furious as she stomped back to their little hut. The nerve of that demon, well half demon. He had no right to judge her the way he did. It wasn’t like she had been judgemental, as she was sure almost anyone else would have been. She knew what it was like to be an outcast. She would never treat anyone else like one. But he had been so rude. And what was the big idea of acting like he owned the entire forest? She was allowed to live here. After all, Kaede had been living here for decades. She noticed his aura stopped a ways before the clearing and she stopped, staring towards it, waiting to see if he was playing another trick. She wouldn’t let him goad her like that. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of waiting, he didn’t catch up, and she figured he was tired of playing and gave up, so she went and sat by their little garden to relax again. Obviously, her meditation had been rudely interrupted. She could feel him sitting there. He was in the woods but wasn’t moving. Why was he sitting there like that? Why didn’t he keep following her?</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh! Why do I even care! He was rude, and-and vulgar, and just plain mean!” </p><p> </p><p>It seemed like several minutes passed before she felt his aura moving. But it wasn’t moving away or closer, he was moving sideways. She tried to focus her powers in meditation, but his aura moving in the forest was distracting her. After what seemed like an eternity but was probably about half an hour, his aura began moving away and left her range. She sat there for several hours trying to focus, but her mind wouldn’t stay where it needed to be. She finally felt herself begin to doze off and went inside to sleep for a few hours before dawn. </p><p> </p><p>She still woke up before Kikyou and Kaede and went to fetch the morning water from the well and started breakfast. They lived in the forest and had basic foods; they had a nice garden and plenty of rice stored away so she made a rice pudding, and steamed a few vegetables over the fire, she also sliced a few pieces of fruit and brewed some tea. She knew they would wake up as soon as the smells began to fill the small house.</p><p> </p><p>As she poured three mugs of tea and began plating the food, she heard them begin to wake up. She sat at the table and waited for her teacher and friend to join her, sipping her hot tea patiently. The ladies rinsed their faces in a washbasin and sat down at the table to join her. She was debating on mentioning the demon, but Kaede had barely sat down when her eyes went to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome, where did you go? Did you leave the house last night?”</p><p> </p><p>She looked so puzzled. Had she accidentally awoken her teacher?</p><p> </p><p>“I went to the stream to meditate for a while. But I was trying to be quiet. Did I wake you up? I’m sorry, I was having trouble sleeping last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaede stared at her hard. “Did you see someone?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome felt her eyes go wide, then her head dropped. She must have done something wrong, but she had gone to that stream a thousand times, she didn’t see the harm. She nodded softly, but kept her head down.</p><p> </p><p>“Did they follow you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome looked up and back towards the door. She could feel his aura, but it wasn’t close. It was the same distance that it was last night. He hadn’t come any closer. It was exactly the same place he had stopped last night. Which seemed weird. Like he couldn’t come any closer.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes went to Kaede’s and she could see her teacher was worried. “He came to see me at the stream, I had never met him before, but he didn’t seem to do any harm. He followed me part of the way home, but I ignored him and he gave up. He never came any closer than he is now, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaede shook her head, “That is because he cannot get past the barrier, but it will probably mean he will not be going away. Did you tell him about us?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome shook her head. She didn’t think she had; she told him she lived in the forest most of her life, but she didn’t think she had mentioned anyone else. “I don’t think I did. I told him I lived here most of my life, but I made no mention of anyone else living here.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaede sighed, she would have to go talk to the demon. Perhaps he would be understanding, though with the stories of the Hanyou who ruled this forest he was not patient, nor did he tend to be forgiving. She stood up, and her bones creaked. Kagome ran over to her to help her up.</p><p> </p><p>“Kaede, I will go talk to him again, I will make no mention of you or Kikyou, and tell him I live alone here in a hut I found. I will make him listen. Please do not go out there.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaede just shook her head, “Child, ye cannot even harness the most basic of spells, yet you have power. You will be no match for the beast. Nay, I will go and if I need assistance it will be Kikyou who will aid me most. You will just be a liability, as ye have already shown. Kikyou, please come with me but ye must stop before the edge of the barrier, and stay hidden. I do not want him to see ye, unless it becomes necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>They both left her there. She felt terrible and didn’t know what else to do. After a few minutes, she began to cry silently to herself. Kaede had been trying to teach her for years, but it had never worked. She was a liability. She made up her mind then and went to gather the few possessions she treasured. Her mother’s favorite book, and her father’s necklace charm. She packed a small satchel and walked the opposite way of her teacher and cousin. She would leave. It was better for all of them.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha was waiting at the edge of the barrier where the witch had disappeared the previous night. He figured she used the stream for fresh water and would see him when she came to collect some. What he wasn’t expecting was the gnarled old woman who appeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Inuyasha. I know ye do not know me, but tales of your power and history have reached my ears many times in my lifetime. I am Kaede.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keh, o’course you’ve heard of me. Apparently, you been living in my forest without my permission. Now where’s the witch I met last night. I have a proposition for her.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaede looked him up and down. He was definitely the hanyou of legend, and if he decided to fight her, he would win. </p><p> </p><p>“Kagome is a young child, and you have no reason to speak to her. I told her to stay home where she will remain safe. Now, what do ye want, Inuyasha?”</p><p> </p><p>“Keh, I will not talk over the proposition with someone who is not the witch I want. I have no reason to talk to you. Now, she will have to come out sometime, and I will just wait. I guarantee I’ll outlive you, ya ol’ bat!”</p><p> </p><p>Kaede heard Kikyou gasp in outrage behind her. Unfortunately, Inuyasha heard her too.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you did come out here. Well, if you’ll come talk to me, then I have a proposition for ya. I think it’ll help ya.”</p><p> </p><p>Kaede turned towards her and nodded, and Kikyou walked out of the brush and foliage. She stood tall and strong. She was every bit a strong witch, and she would play the role as such.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not the bitch who I met last night! Dammit, how many of you are there? Fuck, who cares? If the other witch will accept my proposition I will let all of ya stay here so long as you remain inside yer barrier. I don’t want other demons thinking I’ve gone soft or some shit. Now where is she?”</p><p> </p><p>Kaede stared at him hard for a moment, then she felt a pull. Her head swivelled back towards the hut. She could feel Kagome leaving the barrier! Why would she do such a foolish thing? She looked to Inuyasha and tried not to show any emotion.</p><p> </p><p>“I will speak with Kagome, and see if she is interested, but she did not want to come out to see you. You, however, cannot get inside the barrier and so you cannot stop us from living here. I do not see what you truly plan on doing. Now, do you want to tell me the proposition, or shall we give up now?”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha looked mad, very mad. Then his head lifted up. He could feel her aura, meaning she was out in the forest. The barrier no longer protected her. He flashed a fang in a smirk and stared down at the old hag.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d much rather make the proposal to her myself, thanks. Now, I’ll see ya later. Hopefully she will accept, or else I will make sure you leave. You won’t have a choice.”</p><p> </p><p>He took off faster than they could ever hope to keep up and was soon halfway around the barrier. Her scent was getting closer, and it seemed off. Tears? What the hell happened to the feisty woman he’d met last night? He stopped when he got close and she had stopped moving and was looking in his direction, even though she couldn’t see him through the foliage.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you come to kill me?” Her voice wavered. But it wasn’t fear. It was something else, almost acceptance. She was carrying a small rucksack and seemed like she was planning on traveling far.</p><p> </p><p>“Keh, not quite. If I wanted ya dead, ya’d be dead. Now, I was talking to the old crone and told her I had a proposition for ya. Are ya willing to hear me out?”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged but stayed put. He was a little bit wary of her completely changed demeanor. What had happened? She had been so full of fire and life, now she seemed empty and vacant.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, I guess you’re too weak. Nevermind. You’ll never be able to handle it obviously.” He had hoped to rile her up more, but she just stared at him a minute before nodding and turning back the way she’d been going. </p><p> </p><p>She took a few steps and then she turned back around, “Are you going to hurt them?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled smugly, “Well yeah. They’re in my territory. I have to make them leave or kill them. Especially since you’re not powerful enough to barter for their lives.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes went wide, “What do I need to do?” Her words came out in a rush. She apparently cared about them. She didn’t even seem to care what he was going to ask of her.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’ve got a lot of power, but you can’t use it. I think you should become my familiar and I’ll help you unlock it.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes went from concerned to puzzled to almost disheartened. Her voice came out in a whisper. “I’m not powerful enough to unlock it. I can feel them there, but they seem out of reach.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keh, that’s because someone put a binding on ya. We’d have to figure out how to remove it. It’s a strong one, after all. Stronger than I’ve ever encountered before.”</p><p> </p><p>At the word binding the disheartened look vanished to be replaced with confusion, “what do you mean binding?”</p><p> </p><p>“Keh, you really don’t know? Hell. I thought the other witch would’ve seen it. Someone bound your powers so you couldn’t access them, but you’re so powerful that they are basically spilling out over the binding and that’s the little bit you can access. Now if you remove the binding and get access to all of your powers, you’d be a witch worthy of being my familiar.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I can’t break the binding but still try, will you let them live and stay here?”</p><p> </p><p>He thought it over, “No. You will break the binding within the next year, or they have to leave. I won’t kill them, but I won’t let them stay. If you break the binding within a year, you can stay. Deal? Or you can turn me down and you all have to leave or die today.”</p><p> </p><p>Her mind was reeling. Her powers were strong, and there, but she couldn’t access them. She could save and protect the only family she’d known, but it might not work at all. But at least if she agreed, he wouldn’t kill them.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have all day! Are ya gonna agree or not?”</p><p> </p><p>Her head came back up, and he was happy to see the fire in her eyes again. “Yes, I will agree. I have one year and you’re going to help me break the binding. In the meantime, you will let my family live here safely and if I break the binding, they get to stay safely in the forest. If after the year is up, and I am still bound, then we will all leave your forest. Will that end our deal, if I fail?”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, “No. Once you’re my familiar, it doesn’t go away that easily. You are going to have to stay with me. So, you’d better break the binding. Or else I’ll hafta kill ya. I will not be bound to a weakling. Understand?”</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Yes, I understand. I have one more question, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, you act like this is something you’ve never heard of before. Have you not been training in that little hut for your entire life?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have, but I could never get the basics down, apparently this is why, so I was never taught anything this advanced. I don’t know what a familiar really is. What would that do?”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t even know what a familiar was? Damn, he had a lot to teach her. Hopefully she was a fast study or she wouldn’t be able to get this done in a year.</p><p> </p><p>“As my familiar, once you have your powers you will be my partner. In the meantime, I would guard and protect you. I would help you study and train and do whatever you needed until you come into your powers. Once you do reach your full potential, you would do the same for me. It would become a more mutual relationship. Helping each other. I have guarded this forest for the last century alone, so you would move in with me and help me keep out the riff raff. Like your old lady kept a barrier up you’ll learn to do the same thing, but it will be around all of my territory.”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, “How do we seal this bargain? Do we have to exchange blood rites?’</p><p> </p><p>He just shook his head, “No, we will perform a ritual. The full moon is next week. That will help power our spell. Meet me at the stream from last night on the full moon and we will activate our binding. If you would like to work on learning before then we can still do that. But if you change your mind, and don’t show up on the full moon, I will hunt you down and skin you alive. I will not be crossed. Understand?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “I will not back out of the deal. I want to help protect them. Plus, I want to free myself of this spell on me. I need to be able to access my powers and if you can help with that, then I will accept it. Please, when can we start?”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked. This was going to be a fun adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I am just having fun with the prompt I had found on Tumblr.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome returned to the hut to drop off her things, Kaede was there before she left, and looked more worried than Kagome had ever seen her.</p><p>“Kagome, I thought you had left. Did Inuyasha find you?”</p><p>Kagome nodded and let out a deep breath. “Yes, I have given us a year. If I can unlock my powers with Inuyasha’s help he will let us stay. If I haven’t done so in a year you will both have to leave. But now, I have to go work with him. I’ll be back before dinner.”</p><p>She took a small canteen and filled it, and a couple pieces of bread for her midday meal, then left the hut. When she got to the stream, he was waiting for her.</p><p>“Ok witch. Let’s see what you can do. What have you learned exactly?”</p><p>Her head drooped for a second, “I know how to do the spells, but I cannot get them to work. How do we remove the binding so I can access all of my powers?”</p><p>“Keh, it ain’t that easy, witch. You’re gonna have to work that down. I have a few ideas, but it’s gonna take time, and a lot of practice. Now sit here and show me what you can do.”</p><p>She sat on the same rock as the night before and accessed her powers. She tried to go through all of the spells that had been drilled into her, but none of them worked. At least as far as she could tell, but apparently Inuyasha thought differently.</p><p>“Keh, you’ve definitely got the potential. I can see your powers trying to make the spells work, but the binding pulls them back at the last second. Any idea who bound you, and why?”</p><p>She thought back to her childhood, thinking of her parents, and tried to remember if either of them had powers. She honestly couldn’t recall. And no one had ever told her how they died. Then, as she sat there with him, a memory flashed.</p><p>She was out playing in the yard, and she saw a man come to visit. She had never seen him before, but she had thought nothing of it. He had stared at her hard before he left and the smile he flashed her had been sickening. She went inside almost immediately after he left and her mother was crying.</p><p>Her father looked like he had seen a ghost and upon her entering they both grabbed her and hugged her tightly. That night she remembered someone come over to her futon in her sleep, but she couldn’t see who it was. When she awoke in the morning she felt funny, and when she told her mother that, her mother just said she must’ve played too hard the day before and to rest a little longer. She tried to go back to sleep, but something was wrong. She knew it. She just couldn’t figure out what. </p><p>A week or more passed, and the creepy man came back every day. He was getting angrier every time. Finally, after a shouting match in the house he stormed out and left. He didn’t come back again. But less than a week later Kagome woke up and was surprised her mother and father were still in their futon. She tried to wake them, but they stayed asleep. Or at least she had thought they were asleep. She managed to find something to eat, and went outside to play again. She went in to check on them multiple times, but they wouldn’t wake. The next day she was saddened to see they were still sleeping. She tried to wake them again, but she was getting desperate. This time when she grabbed her mother’s hand she felt how cold she was, and fear gripped her. She didn’t know what death was back then, but she knew something was not right.</p><p>She ran to the neighbors, trying to get help. The neighbor was a kind woman, and after assuring her that everything was fine, and walked her home, she was unfortunately turned into a liar by no fault of her own. Kagome was more confused when other villagers came to dig holes in her yard. Then they put her mama and papa in the holes. She had cried and begged. Telling them that they were hurting her mama and papa. She had tried to tell them that when they woke up they were gonna be scared. But everyone just looked at her with a sadness she didn't understand. How could she understand it? She was barely 6 when her parents died. She was left on the street until Kaede found her.</p><p>She came out of her memory with a new realization. Her mother and father had done something to her that night. Had that man wanted her powers? Were they trying to protect her? She closed her eyes again and focused on that terrifying being. The man with the long greasy hair, and the dark black eyes. He had stared at her so hard. Why? She was only a child. She would need to figure this out to break this binding. In order to protect her new family.</p><p>She must have been lost in her memories for a decent amount of time, as Inuyasha was staring at her expectedly. Had he asked her a question? Crap. Some protege she was turning out to be.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I think I got lost here a moment. I was trying to think of who might have put the binding on me.”</p><p>“Keh, I know ya dunce. I asked you that, and you started thinking. Then you kinda disappeared for a good 10 minutes. What did ya see?”</p><p>She gave him a sad smile, “My parents. I was remembering their deaths. Trying to determine if it was related to this whole thing. And I…” Could she trust him? She didn't even know him. “I think they had my powers bound to protect me from someone. I can remember his face, but I never knew his name. But I think I remember the binding. I was around six years old. I don't know why he wanted me, but I think he did. Now, I could be entirely wrong. But something tells me he was the reason it happened.”</p><p>The smirk that spread across his face calmed her down. She couldn't explain why she trusted him so much.</p><p>“Well, that might be good news. Who was your village healer?”</p><p>Her head quirked for a second, “A monk named Mushin, I believe.”</p><p>He nodded and stood up, “All right, Kagome. Lets go.”</p><p>Her eyes were wide, “Go where?”</p><p>He looked at her like she was an idiot, “To see if this Mushin bound your powers or at least knows the bastard that did. Hell, he might even know who they were protecting you from.”</p><p>Oh, that did make sense. She nodded and stood up, “I need to go tell them I am leaving. It’s at least a 2 day walk. I’ll need a few things.”</p><p>“Keh, I’ll have ya back by morning. I can travel a lot faster than you humans. Now go grab some crap and let's go. I’ll meet you by the barrier.”</p><p>He took off on his own and she walked back as quickly as she could. After telling Kaede and Kikyou what she could, she grabbed a few things, like a shawl, and refilled her canteen. She met him within 10 minutes, and he bent down in front of her, grabbed her arm and put her on his back. In seconds, he was flying. They were flying. It was the most exhilarating feeling ever. She felt the wind whipping her black hair around her, and the breeze against her skin was amazing. She lost all track of time. She could see the sky for miles. He would land on a branch and take off into another leap within an instant. Once they were past the forest, normally a several hour hike. He began running at speeds she had never imagined were possible. He was right. What was normally almost an entire day’s hike, he finished in less than a couple hours.</p><p>He arrived at the village and set her down, allowing her to walk in under her own ability. She walked to the healer’s house and was surprised to see a young man she didn’t know. Inuyasha walked a step behind her, but remained with her nonetheless.</p><p>“Excuse me, I’m sorry. Is Mushin still here?”</p><p>The young man gave her a dazzling smile, “My, what a beauty you are.” He stepped up to her and took her hand, and at first she thought he was being polite, although a tad too familiar, “Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?”</p><p>Her eyes bugged out of her head, and Inuyasha snatched his arm and pulled his hands from her own. “Keh, are you asking to die, Monk? Keep your hands to yourself.”</p><p>His smile fell, “Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you were only traveling companions, but I was mistaken. I didn't realize she was your mate. Please accept my apologies.”</p><p>Inuyasha’s cheeks grew red, “She ain’t my mate, but she is my student. And she is going to be my familiar. Now keep your damn hands to yourself.”</p><p>The young man nodded, “I see, I believe a mistake has been made here. You said you were looking for Mushin, is there something I can do to help you?”</p><p>“Keh, the only thing you can do, is show us where to find Mushin.”</p><p>The man nodded and jerked his head towards the house. “Mushin, you have visitors.”</p><p>An old man was drunk as could be and sitting haphazardly at the table. If he didn't have his arm on the table, he would have likely been lying on the floor. Kagome walked up to him and touched his arm lightly. “Mushin, do you remember me? I am Higurashi Kagome.”</p><p>His eyes lit up and his red cheeks spread into a grin. “Ah, you have grown up so big. I remember when you were so little. I am so glad you survived. I remember the day that monster killed your parents. We tried to find him, but he had vanished. He was after people with powers. That is why I sent Miroku away. I wanted to protect him, just as your parents wanted to protect you. I just couldn’t seal his powers since it was a curse. I was barely able to seal yours. You are indeed powerful. I can still sense your powers even after I locked them away. I tried so hard, it took a great deal of my power. I sent Miroku to study to be a monk on Mt. Hakurei, hoping the aura of peace would protect and guard him. Luckily, he has finished his studies and returned.”</p><p>“You disappeared before I could tell you what happened. I wanted to wait until you were old enough to understand, but it seemed like you had found somewhere else to live.”</p><p>She nodded, she had been living in her parents' house for a while. Doing her best to take care of herself. People would show up mostly every day to try to get her to leave and come with them, but she had always said no. Until she met Kaede. Then his words registered. He knew who the man was. He also admitted something else she was eager to learn. “You bound my powers? Can you remove it?”</p><p>He lifted his hand to her head and focused for a minute, trying. She could feel him, almost like he was pulling at a cord that was wrapped around her. But the more he pulled, the more it seemed to snag and knot around her. It was starting to hurt. She found herself gasping for air, and the monk was pulled away from her. She opened her eyes and Inuyasha was holding the monk by the throat with his feet dangling off the floor.</p><p>His voice was a growl, “What did you do?”</p><p>She stood up and grabbed his arm, “I’m okay, it’s okay. I think something is wrong though. You can’t undo it, can you?” Inuyasha lowered him to the floor, but a low growl was permeating the room.</p><p>“I-I don’t think I can. I am so sorry, Higurashi. I had hoped to remove it earlier, but it seems your powers have grown around it. I will have to do some research, but I don’t know if it can ever be undone. What have I done?”</p><p>Inuyasha all but threw the old man back onto his pillow where he had been sitting before. “You’re wrong. Her powers are too great to be stopped by you. She can get out of this on her own. I’ll help her though.” She felt her cheeks heat up and watched as Inuyasha stormed out of the house.</p><p>“Thank you for protecting me, Mushin. Can you tell me one thing? Who was the man who came to my house before? I remember him visiting often, and then after he stopped my parents died.”</p><p>His eyes welled with tears, “I am so sorry you remember that monster. His name is Naraku. He masqueraded himself as a human, but he was definitely not. He had been once, but he sold his soul to demons to give himself power. He was looking to eat you, my dear. He wanted to eat you and absorb your powers. Your mother came to me one night crying. Begging me to help her. I couldn’t tell her no. If I had, you would be dead, and it is still likely that he would have killed them, anyway. I could do nothing to protect all of you.”</p><p>Her hand rubbed his shoulder, “I understand. Thank you so much. I know you tried, and that means more than anything. I’m sorry about my friend. He seems to be a little protective of me. I’m glad he didn’t hurt you.”</p><p>With that she stood and exited the house, following Inuyasha. Miroku was waiting for her, “Are you going after him?” She looked at him, more confused than ever, and then glanced at Inuyasha and was surprised to see his cheeks bright red. Was he blushing?</p><p>“Are we going after who?”</p><p>He looked incredulous, “Naraku of course. He killed your parents, and he killed my father. If you’re going after him, I’m going too. If I can’t kill him, I am dead anyway.”</p><p>She looked at Inuyasha again, her confusion clear as day on her face, “Keh, he figures you want to avenge your family, but actually the lecher might have a good idea. By killing the monster who was the reason behind your powers being bound, it might help break the binds. If you’re up for it, o’course.”</p><p>“But I thought you were going to train me? Is our deal done already?”</p><p>“Keh, it ain’t like I can’t train ya while we travel. But if ya don’t want to, we can figure something else out.”</p><p>It was Miroku’s turn to look incredulous. “Her powers aren’t bound. I can feel them. She’s got a great deal of power.”</p><p>Inuyasha just smirked, “Look again, monk. Your friend Mushin tried to undo the bindings, but he couldn’t. The thing is, she’s so powerful that what you see is spilling over the binding. She’s gonna be unstoppable.”</p><p>Her cheeks burned again. Why would he say something like that? It was so embarrassing. She ducked her head to hide her embarrassment. What could she even say to that? Sure, it was meant to be a compliment, but that was the strangest compliment she could imagine. “Well, I think we should wait until after the ritual. Then if you think that would be the best way to try to break the binding, then we can do it.”</p><p>He leaned over towards her and whispered in her ear, “You’re already doing a better job than you know. Once the ritual is complete, I will tell you more about the rules regarding a familiar.”</p><p>She felt her eyes go wide as she stared at the ground. What was he talking about? She would have to ask Kaede for all the information, immediately. “Ummm, well Miroku, we will be waiting at least a week then we will likely be getting on the road. I don’t know where we will be going, but perhaps you can travel a bit with us. It’s up to Inuyasha, though.”</p><p>His growl cut her off, “I don’t want any bouzo with us. Sorry, Monk.” She could tell he wasn't the least bit sorry.</p><p>“Wouldn’t having help be worth it? We don’t even know what we’re up against.”</p><p>“I thought you said it was my call. Why are ya changing your mind already, witch?”</p><p>Her eyes went wide. As his familiar, she would listen to what he said, but as his familiar, shouldn’t she also give him her opinion? She bit her lip and dropped her head. What should she do? <br/>Her voice came out soft and meek. “Of course. It is your decision. I just think you should think a bit more about it, before making up your mind so quickly. I apologize.” </p><p>“Keh. Let’s go.” With that, he grabbed her arm and slung her on his back, taking off into the forest. Perhaps she was right. Maybe having another person would help, but he couldn’t trust the bastard. He needed to have strong allies that were trustworthy, not lecherous monks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I just really liked this prompt and I hope everyone else enjoys the idea as much as I do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He arrived at the edge of the barrier late into the night. She slid off his back and almost stumbled when her feet hit the ground. “Be careful, ya dummy. What the hell happened? It ain’t like you were the one doing all the damn running!”</p><p>She felt her legs give out. Clearly riding on his back with them up around his waist had left them feeling numb. She tried to stand back up, but her legs didn't want to listen to her. She stretched them out in front of her and tried to wiggle her toes. They finally started moving after a moment, then her legs started tingling. It tickled at first, then it began to hurt. Not terribly painful, but it definitely wasn’t pleasant. She looked up to see him glaring down at her.</p><p>“Damn, you’re completely useless. What the hell is wrong with you?”</p><p>She scrunched her face for a moment, “Sorry, Inuyasha. My legs hurt from having them in the same position for so long. It’ll pass in a minute. Haven’t you ever sat on your legs and gotten the pins and needles feeling from it? They’re just a little numb.”</p><p>“Keh, I ain’t weak like you humans. O’ course I haven’t. I’ll wait until you can stand and get inside the fucking barrier. Then I will see you at sunrise in the field for practice.” He leapt into a tree above them and watched her. Waiting for her to stand. It only took another minute, and she hissed as the pain swept through her when she stood. His ears pinned themselves to his head as she did, but she was looking away from him. </p><p>She half turned, not quite facing him. “Goodnight Inuyasha. I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>She entered the barrier, and it bothered him that he couldn’t smell her anymore. It bothered him when she disappeared from his sight. He had no idea why, though. Sure, she was going to be his familiar, but that didn't explain why it bothered him so much. He was gonna have to look into this. Maybe he would have to do some research of his own before the ritual. Maybe this was going to be a big mistake on his part. He would have to go to Bokusenō. He was the only person who would be able to answer his questions without being a judgemental prick.</p><p>The next morning, Kagome woke before dawn and made breakfast. Even though she had gone to bed before Kaede and Kikyou she still woke before them both. After she made breakfast, she went and got fresh water from the well and cleaned herself up. She felt like she smelled terrible after traipsing through the countryside. Covered in the dust and dirt from the road. But she had enjoyed smelling like Inuyasha. His musk held a certain natural forest-y smell to it. She couldn’t quite place it. She figured it was from living in the forest for as long as he had, though.</p><p>After cleaning and dressing, she left the hut. Kaede and Kikyou still slept since it was still so early. She arrived at the clearing before he did and began her meditation. When he started approaching, she realized she could sense him. His aura was bright red. It was so clear in her mind’s eye. She opened her eyes and looked towards his aura just in time to see him step out from the trees. For a second he looked surprised to find her looking at him, but he said nothing and plopped down in front of her.</p><p>“So, witch. Any luck on your progress?”</p><p>She hummed a bit, then closed her eyes, looking at his aura. Then she tried to touch it with her own powers. She tentatively reached out with them and just barely grazed his.</p><p>“Fuck. What did you do?”</p><p>She opened her eyes, and his hair was black as midnight, and his eyes were almost violet. Her eyes widened, “What did I do?!”</p><p>He shook his head, “Dammit, witch. Warn a demon before you do that. I can’t believe even with your damn powers bound, you purified me that fuckin’ easily. How much force did you fucking exert with that little stunt?”</p><p>She wasn’t sure if he was angry or if she was in trouble, but she thought she should be. “I-I-I barely touched your aura with mine. It was the first time I was able to sense it, and I wanted to reach out to it. Did I hurt you?”</p><p>“Keh, as if you could. Wait, you barely fucking touched me? Bullshit!”</p><p>Her eyes were wide, “I don’t know. I’ve never seen your aura before. I just wanted to see what it felt like.”</p><p>He glared daggers at the young woman sitting on the edge of the small stream. Her hands clasped tightly in her own lap. Then a grin overtook his face.</p><p>“You’re gonna be an amazing familiar after all this is said and done. If you can harness that kind of power while not being able to access your full strength, you will be a worthy ally. Now let’s get back to basics. I actually think, since this is the first thing you’ve successfully managed to achieve, that you might want to focus on your aura. It seems that was one part he couldn’t bind. And for the record, you can’t, actually, hurt me with that. The most you can do is turn me human. So don't stress out about it. Now, how far back could you sense me?”</p><p>She looked down and focused. “It was at least a minute before you walked into the clearing, but I didn't know what it was immediately. I had to wait until you got closer to understand your intentions. I could feel you though, and as you got closer, I knew you weren't here to hurt me. That was when I realized it was you.”</p><p>“Wait, you could feel my intentions?”</p><p>She nodded slightly, unsure how else to explain it. “I mean, I could tell you weren’t stalking me like a predator, I didn't feel any negativity around your aura. Is that wrong?”</p><p>He shook his head but didn't respond. Her head dropped again. She had done it wrong. Of course she had. A deep breath in and out and she lifted her head again. “What should I have seen?”</p><p>His eyes met hers, “Are you kidding me? With your powers bound, you shouldn't have seen me at all. But you did, and even more than that, you could search for my jyaki, and instinctively you knew to do that, without even knowing what you were looking for, I imagine, since you haven't said the word once. So you did amazingly. But you shouldn't be doing that well, unless that monk wasn't as useless as we pegged him for, and he freed a bit more of your powers.”</p><p>She looked inside herself and tried to see where the binding was. It felt like a dark knot around her soul. She couldn't remove it quite, but she could tell that since he pulled on it, it seemed to be allowing more of her to spill over. It was weird. She couldn't access them, but they were more there than they were just a day ago. But the knot was so tight, it almost felt like it was choking them. They were brighter than she remembered, but it didn't look healthy.</p><p>Her eyes rose to meet his and his violet eyes faded back to the brilliant gold, his dark hair went back to its lustrous silver and his ears reappeared on the top of his head in little triangles.</p><p>“Inuyasha, I don’t think he helped. I think he did something bad. Can you sense my aura? It feels weird. Different, and it's not a good different.”</p><p>“Keh.” he stalked forward and gently placed his clawed hands on the sides of her face and closed his eyes. She felt him probing deep inside her, and it was terrifying and thrilling. His aura filled her body in a way she had never felt before. She dared not close her eyes and focused on the twitching of his ears with every breath she took. They were facing her completely and listening to every sound she made. Then his golden eyes reopened. The look he gave her was not a pleasant one.</p><p>“That dumb sonofabitch. He fucking did that?! Yesterday, I could tell they were bound, but it wasn’t fucking like that. What a sloppy drunkard. Fine, we need to get this fixed immediately. This is going to end up hurting you. If we don’t do this immediately, you ain’t gonna last the fucking year to train with me. When a witch loses her aura like that, it can kill her. It’s one thing if it's bound safely, but another altogether if it's like that. It feels like the binding is literally strangling you. Fuck. I have to go. I will be back before the full moon for the ritual. You stay here. Don't leave the forest. Keep coming here and meditating. Don't talk to anyone other than your coven. And don't tell them what I said. You hear me?!”</p><p>Her eyes were wide. This was going to kill her? That monk who tried to help her had brought her death so much closer. She nodded and fought back tears. It wasn't fair, if it weren't for the monk she would have died as a child, she should be grateful she got to live at all. But she couldn't help but be a little hurt. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She needed to be strong. She could be an amazing familiar. They were going to save her. They had to. It was important. She could do it. She could overcome this.</p><p>His hand reappeared on the side of her face and her eyes burst open, “Don't give up yet. We can figure this out. I am gonna go see what I can learn, alright? Just stay close to home. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Don’t do anything stupid and get yourself killed, alright?”</p><p>She gave him her best smile, but knew it was probably weak and watery. He gave her a single nod, pulled his hand away and took off into the forest. He would learn what he could. He wanted to save her. She would be an amazing familiar, and he wanted to make sure she lived to witness it. </p><p>Inuyasha was traveling deep into the forest, even at his full speed it was over a day’s journey. He needed to get there and find out all he could, so he could return quickly. He had an idea, but he needed to know she would be safe. He had big plans for her. He ran as fast as he could without stopping until deep into the night. After a brief respite, he resumed his journey and arrived in a large clearing before midday.</p><p>On one edge of the clearing, was an enormous tree and a large tree trunk that had been broken and worn flat over time. He leapt onto the trunk and sat cross-legged.</p><p>“Hey, Bokusenō. I need to talk to ya. Are ya still alive?”</p><p>A withered face appeared in the bark, and his deep voice echoed through the forest. “It has been a long time since you have come to me, Inuyasha. What brings you here today?”</p><p>A slight smirk spread across his face, “Keh. I needed some information, and I figured you would be the most likely one to have the information. I found a witch that I want to make my familiar, but her powers are bound. I wanted to know how to unbind her powers.”</p><p>The face stared in quiet contemplation for a moment, “The one who bound her powers is unable to remove the binding?”</p><p>Inuyasha shook his head, “He’s a drunkard and ended up doing more damage trying to remove them, than leaving them alone would have.”</p><p>The face stared quietly again, and Inuyasha could feel himself getting antsy. He needed answers. She was in danger. He had no idea how long she would have at this rate. </p><p>Kagome on the other hand had found that with her aura and powers now spilling over more, she was able to use her powers. She started working on all the spells she had been trained in, that never seemed to work and was thrilled to find she could easily perform most of them. After helping several plants grow and finding them working beautifully, she started focusing on some other things. There was so much she wanted to try. She had spent the last decade studying and practicing, and it had never worked. She was not giving up this opportunity for anything.</p><p>She was able to use her evocation to create little flames in the palm of her hand. Then she started working on her scrying. She was able to see all the way to the monk Mushin, and he was lying down at the table drunk again. Miroku was there and meditating, but didn’t seem to notice her. She released the spell almost as soon as she knew it worked. She had so much to keep practicing.</p><p>She spent an hour working on all the things she had studied. Then it hit her. A pain she had ever imagined! Her head felt like it was going to split in two. She fell to the ground in the meadow and screamed into the grass. She was too far outside the barrier for her coven to hear her, and there was no one else there to call to. It was excruciating. Her soul seemed to be screaming inside her own body. What had she done? It wasn't like she had done any huge spells. They were all basic. She wrapped her hands around her head and focused on her breathing as best she could. She wasn't screaming anymore, but that was more because she didn't feel like she could speak, let alone scream.</p><p>She thought about Inuyasha. Would this kill her? Had she made the worst mistake ever? Thinking about him at least distracted her from the pain. He would be so mad at her. Would he ever forgive her? He wanted her to be his familiar. Even if it was only because she had a lot of power, it was still touching. She had been looking forward to spending time with him and getting to know him. He had been gruff but kind. She was going to die here, and she decided she wanted her last thoughts to be of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, and this idea came from a prompt.</p><p>I have to say I never expected this story to take off like it did! I am amazed to see how much you all seem to love this idea. Hopefully you all continue to enjoy and can hang on until I figure out what the heck is gonna happen next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she lay there gripping her head in her palms, he seemed to appear. He knelt next to her and scooped her up. Her arms left her head and wrapped around his neck. He took off at a speed she had never traveled before, and she had no idea where he was taking her. He never said a word, just practically flew through the trees. Her head was spinning at the speeds he was moving. She felt like she was gonna vomit, between the movement and the pain.</p><p>She almost passed out, but it seemed after a while the pain began to subside. Maybe she wasn't going to die. She pulled herself closer to Inuyasha and held him tighter. She needed that comfort. She was terrified. He carried her through the barrier, which should have been impossible, but she was in too much pain to notice. He laid her on her bedding while Kikyou and Kaede both prepared to fight him. As soon as Kagome was on the futon, his form shimmered and vanished. The two were left staring at Kagome, groaning and pitching on the floor in pain. Kaede rushed to her side to see what the problem was, but was unable to determine any cause. After an hour passed Kagome fell into a fitful sleep and Kaede went to look for Inuyasha and some answers. Kikyou kept watch until it got late, Kaede returned without Inuyasha. And went to sleep staying close to Kagome in case she needed her. </p><p>Kagome awoke confused in the middle of the night. Why was she in the cottage, and how had she gotten there? Even more confusing was why Kaede wasn't on her futon, but laying on the floor near her. She stood up carefully and stepped around the sweet old woman. She had no recollection of most of the day. She needed water, though. She went to the bucket, but apparently she had forgotten to fill it this afternoon and it was empty. She’d have to go to the well.</p><p>Her body was exhausted, and it was hard to move. It took more effort than she could ever remember to crank the bucket up and get a fresh drink. After a few ladles full, she was feeling a bit better, but still struggled to remember anything. She decided to try to retrace her steps for the day. She filled her small waterskin and walked to the meadow. Once she sat down to meditate, she began to get flashes. Small memories that didn't seem to make any sense.</p><p>She could remember Inuyasha saying he would be gone, but then remembered him carrying her to the hut. She remembered using her powers a bit and being amazed that some of the spells worked. After so many years of practicing, finally seeing the fruit of her efforts. But something had gone wrong, hadn’t it? She suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe. Something was wrong with her. She downed her entire waterskin and still felt like she was dying of thirst. </p><p>After a few seconds of trying to control her heart rate, she crawled her way over to the creek. Practically dunking her head in to get a drink. Something was wrong and she couldn’t stop it. Tears began streaming down her face. She had no idea why, but the only person she thought about asking for help was Inuyasha. She thought about him and tried to calm her brain down. He was going to help her. He’d already promised. </p><p>She focused on him for a minute, and soon she could hear his voice saying her name. Her head snapped up and her eyes searched the area. He wasn't there though. Then his voice came out as a growl.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing?”</p><p>Her head dropped towards the voice and she saw him, clear as could be in the water.</p><p>“Inuyasha. I-I… How are you there?”</p><p>He almost smirked, but it became a scowl instead. “You stupid Witch. You are supposed to be sleeping, it’s the middle of the night. Why are you contacting me?”</p><p>Her eyes flew wide. She had contacted him? But she hadn't done anything… Had she?</p><p>“What do you mean? I don't understand. How have I contacted you?”</p><p>“Keh, you are an idiot, and you have a lot to learn. Why did you call out to me?”</p><p>She felt her cheeks heat up. Had she called his name? She had been so scared, but had she called him? She couldn't remember enough to deny it. </p><p>“I- um- I didn't know I called you. I guess. I was just afraid.”</p><p>She saw his ears and body shift as if to focus more on her, “What happened? Are you in trouble?”</p><p>Oh Kami, how should she answer that? She wasn't in trouble at this second, but she knew something was wrong. She couldn’t remember most of her day, and several things she remembered didn't make any sense. But he was working on something important. He said he’d be back soon. She would be safe until then. Her head shook slightly.</p><p>“No. No, I’m not in danger. I just think I had a nightmare.”</p><p>She wasn't sure if it was a lie or not. She couldn't remember. She would tell him everything when he returned. She looked into his eyes and knew he wasn't convinced. She tried to give him a smile, but she knew she wasn't fooling him. She closed her eyes and focused on holding back the tears. Why was she crying? Why were her emotions so out of her control?</p><p>His voice was loud and angry. “Kagome, look at me!”</p><p>Her head snapped back to him, and her eyes opened, letting the tears she was trying to stop drip down her cheeks.</p><p>“Are you in fucking danger?!”</p><p>She looked around and then back to him, shaking her head. “No, I just don’t remember a lot. Something happened, and it scared me. But I was okay, because you saved me. But you aren’t here, so it couldn’t have been you. Am I going crazy?” Her voice dropped to a whisper at the end.</p><p>His growl surprised her. “What do you remember?”</p><p>She tried to think back, but the more she thought about it, the more muddy the waters of her memories seemed to become. She tried to relay how she had been meditating and then started to do a few small spells. Amazed at them actually working. She relayed the headache and faltered at remembering him showing up to take her back to her cottage. That couldn't have happened, right? At her sudden silence, his growl penetrated the silence. Her eyes rose to meet his visage in the water, and she couldn't remember looking away.</p><p>“What aren’t you telling me?” His voice was almost angry, but she couldn't fathom why. Sure, he was worried something was in his forest, but still. It wasn't a logical reasoning for his ire.</p><p>She shook her head, “I remember something, but it must’ve been a dream. I remember being in pain, I don’t know what caused it. I was scared. No, terrified. It hurt so much, and I was actually convinced that I was going to die. I guess I must have passed out and Kaede and Kikyo found me, because I dreamed you showed up and carried me back to the cottage. I dreamed that you saved me, but then you vanished, and I remember them trying to care for me, but mostly I slept. It must have been a dream, but I remember you so strongly. I woke up feeling tired and thirsty. I’m okay now, I think. I just couldn't make sense of it in my head. It scared me, along with all the other dreams.”</p><p>His growling was low, but still constant. “I’ll be back tomorrow morning. Rest and get back to the hut with your coven. Don't leave the house until I return. Tell Kaede to tell you when I arrive at the barrier.”</p><p>She nodded and ignored the tears that welled up in her eyes. “Thank you, Inuyasha. I'll see you in the morning. How do I turn the spell off?”</p><p>His growling stopped and he let out a sigh and a scoff, “Just focus on saying goodbye and remember that I am not there.”</p><p>She nodded again and closed her eyes, Inuyasha wasn’t here. She would see him in the morning, though. When she opened her eyes, his visage in the water was gone. He was gone for now.</p><p>She arrived at the hut and went back to sleep, mostly ignoring and only slightly answering the questions from her family. She needed more sleep.</p><p>Inuyasha left the small pond near Boksenō and returned to finish speaking with the Aged Demon. He acquired as much information as he could before he had to leave. He would return after the ritual was complete. First, he would try to get several magic wielders together to remove the binding. That would be the first attempt.</p><p>Night fell, and Kagome hadn’t eaten in a while, but felt no hunger. She felt tired, but still so overly awake. She began focusing on her powers. She needed to see what she could do. After a small flame appeared in her hand, she heard gasps from across the room. Somehow she had forgotten she wasn't alone. Kaede stood and approached with her hands out before her and a smile on her face.</p><p>“My child, I am so proud. I was worried you would never access yourself. I knew you had it in you.”</p><p>She nodded, lost in the orange flame, “Too bad it had to bring my death for me to get them, huh?”</p><p>Another gasp, oh no. She wasn’t supposed to say anything. </p><p>Kikyou spoke first, “Kagome, what do you mean ‘your death’?”</p><p>Tears welled in her eyes, and the flame vanished. Her palm closed, and she had to decide what to say.</p><p>“I-I can’t tell you. Not yet, anyway. Hopefully, I can tell you soon, but first Inuyasha told me to stay quiet.”</p><p>Kaede’s smile became a scowl, “You trust him more than your family?”</p><p>Her eyes snapped to hers, “Not at all. I’m so sorry. I just don’t want to make him angry. He’s going to save me and let us stay safe. I need him to be happy. Right?”</p><p>She was lying; she hated lying to them. But she didn’t want them to leave the forest where they would be in danger. She didn’t want to betray Inuyasha. He was the first person who believed in her. Who saw her potential. She had felt like such a failure for so long. Watching her sister succeed at the spells. She wanted to be like her. She looked up to her and admired her so much. But she knew Inuyasha wouldn't hurt them. She actually needed to discuss their agreement again, now to include her possible imminent death. She needed them to be safe if she died. Hopefully, he would agree.</p><p>Kaede huffed and walked back to her seat at the table. She picked her spoon back up and resumed eating her dinner. Kikyou looked broken-hearted, and she felt like she had just betrayed her own sister. She didn’t want to choose Inuyasha over her family. But she wanted to live and keep her family safe. She had certain priorities. </p><p>Inuyasha arrived back at the barrier, but it was still the middle of the night. He chose to wait until she was awake and leapt into a tree to sleep a bit. It had been a long 2 days, after all. As he slept, he dreamt of her. Unfortunately, they were nightmares of her using her powers and dying in incredible pain. Every time he awoke from one, he panicked and almost tried to leap through the barrier. After a while he gave up on the idea of sleep. He meandered to the meadow and he could still smell traces of her terror and panic, and the scent burned in his nostrils. He found himself snarling, and he needed to make sure she was ok. He ran back to the barrier. He needed to get to her.</p><p>He arrived back at the edge of the barrier and had to hold himself back from following her scent until he was burned by the invisible wall. He sent his youki out to send the message of his presence. He waited as patiently as he could, hoping to see Kagome. The sight of the old woman had him letting out a low growl.</p><p>“Where is she?”</p><p>Kaede let out a hum of irritation, then took a deep breath before sitting on a small stump.</p><p>“It seems she has decided you are more capable of helping her. Do ye have any idea why she would think that? Especially after I have spent the last decade treating her as if she were my own daughter?”</p><p>The low growl in his throat did not go unnoticed by the old hag. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, old woman.”</p><p>“She is dying? Something has happened and now she can use her powers, but it is going to cost her her life? Then, she told me she wasn't supposed to tell me and couldn't tell me anything more. What have ye done to my daughter, Inuyasha?”</p><p>A scoff left his lips before he could stop it, then he followed it up with a long, low sigh. “You want to know everything? Fine. I’ll tell you everything. Her powers were bound before you ever took her in, but she was too powerful for them to be contained. You still saw them, and so did I. But they were inaccessible due to the bindings. She couldn’t use them, but they were there. I took her to the monk who bound them. He tried to remove it, but apparently, he’s a drunkard now and he fucked it all up.</p><p>I’m gonna fix it. But I don’t know how yet. Maybe you and your other daughter can help. I have a few ideas on how to save her, but I have no idea which ones will work. Let’s start out simply. Do you know any other magic wielders? I know a couple, but I ain’t gonna lie about being on good terms with them. I’m hoping if we can get enough power we can remove the bindings. If not remove them, at least remove her from immediate danger until we can figure something else out. Unless ya got some other bright idea?”</p><p>The look on her face showed that she had no idea what she had missed all these years. “They were bound? That’s why she couldn’t complete the spells. She had everything right, I could tell she was doing everything correctly, but her powers wouldn’t release. Of course. Yes, I will leave today to get to our sister coven. I’m sure they’ll help. I will speak with Kikyou, and I will send Kagome out.” She stood and turned to leave, then stopped and turned around.</p><p>“How did you carry her through the barrier?”</p><p>He was dumbstruck. “I can’t get through the barrier. You know that. Or else I wouldn’t be stuck out here, right now.”</p><p>She shook her head, “ye didn’t carry her, but I saw ye set her down. Then when we went to check on her, ye disappeared. She was injured, but I don’t know how. Her body wasn’t damaged, but she was still incapacitated for several hours. She seems a bit better now.”</p><p>She stared at him hard. Then shook her head, “Ye have promised not to harm us, ye may enter.”</p><p>He felt her barrier buzz for a second, then it seemed to accept him and he knew he would be able to pass. He let out a breath and felt some of his tension fade. As he took a breath in, he could smell Kagome, and he felt himself being pulled to her. He didn't take off immediately, but it took an effort not to. The old woman turned and walked back to the cottage and he followed behind her. She was not moving nearly fast enough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>